User blog:NBP3.0/A Special Thank You
RUN RUN RUN! NBP is writing another blog! CRAP CRAP CRAP PREPARE THE EMERGENCY HELICOPTERS! Sorry, no escaping me this time. I've noticed a lot of users leaving recently. And apparently so have a few other users. This blog though is a special thank you, not just to the users who are leaving, but to everyone. Let's get started shall we? First off, thank you Tat, for your work on the Bricki App, your edits and your opinions, your knowledge, and for being a good friend. We have had our troubles, but you are a great guy who does know how to have fun. We'll never forget our adventures at the Avatar Wiki. ;) Next, thank you Master Emperor cjc for all of the hard work you have done. Cjc has edited and made pages in a category none of us wish to visit: DUPLO. Not only that, but he has been a great leader and is still friendly to all users. Thank you NXT for all your work on the parts of the wiki we both know I could never get to. :P NXT has not only done so much coding with Bricki, he has made some great edits. Thank you Clone gunner comanda jedi for all your great edits and your patrolling of the chat constantly. All of this work is very appreciated. :) You are also a great friend, thank you for always being there. It's always nice to have someone to talk to. Thank you /\/\ for keeping me up to speed with all of the things I need to get done. I'm serious, this guy needs admin fast. He would benefit from it more than anyone. Thank you for your edits as well. :) Thank you FB for moving all those forums to watercooler. :P Actually if it weren't for you, the watercooler wouldn't be used too much. But thank you for being a good friend and user. Thank you Mr. King for your constant edit sprees and clogging of the RC. :P But on a serious note, your edits are greatly appreciated and I do not see many people say anything. I say well done sir. Thank you Mr. Minifigure for your great work and entertaining blogs. You are always a great person to talk to and a great editor! Hope you stick around. :) Thank you CM4S for your blogging as well, and your wonderful edits. I have noticed these users leaving has really affected you. It sucks, I know. But we have to let people move on. Thank you though especially for caring. Thank you Guy who's username I couldn't find for a bit for all of your edit sprees. Your spot at #1 is well deserved. Thank you as well for being a neutral friendly admin. :) Thank you TheGrandEditor for making so many great edits, and congrats on getting bcrat! Well deserved sir, this wiki is lucky to have a great editor like you. Thank you Cligra for your great edits and interesting blogs. And for being a friendly user and admin. Thank you Douter and Brick Country, for not being bad users. :P And for being good friends and great contributors. Thank you Lego Lord for all of your work and friendliness on the chat. You were a great editor and friend, and I hope you see this blog. Thank you Bug for being a funny, interesting user. And for being a good friend and editor. :) Thank you G4L for being a friendly user, and for all of your edits (even the deleted ones). Thank you Jag for being a great editor and admin. Even Nighthawk leader noticed your great work, that is a true compliment. Thank you GG360 for reminding me to add you. ;) and for all of your great edit sprees from way back when. ;D Thank you Swipe for not hating me when I forgot you. :P You are still an amazing editor, and a great friend. Keep up the incredible work! Thank you BF2 for your great work and edits. You have about the most edits on this wiki, that is a great accomplishment. It does not go unrecognized. Thank you SKP4472 for being a friendly, smart, and just plain awesome editor and admin. You are a good friend as well. :) And last but not least, thank you Samdo for sticking with this wiki for so long and being such a great editor. You have done alot to make it to the place you are at, and noone deserves Bcrat more than you. Great job. And of course thank you to all of the users, new and old, who have made edits in good faith! Sorry if I forgot you, you are all appreciated, trust me. And I think I speak for the whole community here. I get thanks all of the time, but I never see others getting the thank you that they deserve. So here you go, this wiki wouldn't be the same without any of you. :) Even without the inactive admins and users reading this! Don't forget this blog people. Sincerely, -Austin Category:Blog posts